dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 4
__TOC__ ACHTUNG! * If you leave a message here, I will reply here. * If I left you a message, I will reply on your ' '. * I will move the discussion depending on the situation... i.e., if I'm not lazy. * Sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) * Keep your title short. Archives #1 · #2 · #3 Untitled #1 Hi From what these teaser photos? Yours http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cassandra_ogres_golems_%28DotS%29.png http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Divine_%28DotS%29.png http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_attack_%28DotS%29.png http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cassandra_crows_%28DotS%29.png :They are from here, some sort of teaser/developer interview. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Asunder release date . It currently says 11 days to release of Asunder on the statistics listing on the main page, but the release date I can find online is December 20th. Is this a mistake or am I misinformed? Tommyspa (talk) 06:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, you are right: it's a typo! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 06:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled #2 Ah just want to ask if there's gonna be a new Dragon Age planning to produced soon or are they just rumors or gossips? what's the real story? could you please answer that madam http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer (November 29 2011) :Rumors for now, but most likely they are producing a new Dragon Age. I don't work for BioWare or have a spy there though. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled #3 Thanks for the welcome, and the offer of help. I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I need it. Right now, I'm just "cleaning up" some articles listed as needing that. Nothing complicated yet. --MHastings (talk) 18:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled #4 Thank you so much for the advice D-day, I'll keep that in mind. I don't know much how to really go around here yet in the wiki. I'm just new here. any advice would be most welcome. Ah i just wanted to ask again about your picture, ah is that a 2Oth century image dating back maybe from 1939 to 1945?? looks classics!! i like classics!! --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 02:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! Don't be afraid to ask me, another editor, or around the forums if there's anything you're not sure about. :Regarding the picture, I don't know where it's from exactly (I forgot where I got it from). I was looking for a vintage-like picture of someone drinking coffee. I like how old ads look, and I drink a ridiculous amount of coffee. :'] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah I'll be straight to save time. about what you said last time that I can change the way my signature looks like? can you please give me some instructions on how to make, well you know already that the other people around the forum has different, colorful signature, different than normal. just need help, and is there an article here which discusses strategies about companions on Dragon Age II. i tried searching but i only found companion strategies on origins. why does origins has more lore than Dragon Age II? one last thing, not being rude ah are you really a woman or just the photo that you got there? --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 16:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :To create a custom signature, see this page on WowWiki. There are different way to make your signature colorful, but you need some basic HTML knowledge if you want to start one from scratch. If you don't, you can copy someone's else signature and tweak it. :There are no companion strategy guide for Dragon Age II as far as I know. Regarding Origins having more lore than Dragon Age II, this is mostly because most of the lore is already exposed in the base game, so Dragon Age II only added whatever needed to be said (I suppose another reason would be that they focused more on combat for the sequel than on world building). :And yes, I'm a woman. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay thanks for the help by the way, I"ll try it when i have the time to do so. Anyway I just want to ask you again whether there are mods in Dragon Age II or not, ah well you what i mean such as the Pineappletree's Vibrant Colors 1_31, CC Extra Tints & Tones, LOTC's Eyelash Textures which is used in Dragon Age Origins to add more colors in hair style and skin tone. if ever there was one, can you please give some links to it. ah if you don't mind if i ask you, ah you're living in the U.S. right? is it still winter out there even though Christmas has pass away already this time of year, just curious nothing more.... --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 03:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't used mods for Dragon Age II when I played, so I can't recommend one. :I don't live in the U.S., but in Canada. It is winter; it lasts until March. It's kind of cold now, but at least there's snow! (There were none earlier this months.) --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm okay, thanks for being honest I like that. hmm Canada.. wait is that Bioware original home base ever since they haven't sided with EA right?? that's a quite charming place where you're from. anyway just want to ask a question like anybody else ah how do create a topic such as this where I'm writing now. I'm seemed confuse about it please tell me how i beg of you... your a kind person right? sorry for not replying at the appropriate time, i have limited internet connection, by the way did you play other Bioware games such as Baldur's Gate and icewind Dale by any chances just asking.... --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 13:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Bioware is still in Canada actually. Besides Dragon Age, I've only played the Mass Effect series (waiting for the third impatiently) and KoTOR. :To create a new topic on a talk page, the easiest and fastest way is by clicking on the "Leave a message" button. It'll automatically make the message appear at the bottom of the page. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Tags :Moved to User talk:Tierrie Re: "Use of You" Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Spelling Standards I just wanted to ask if, in the case of words with multiple correct spellings (such as rogue/rouge or armor/armour) there is a standard spelling that should be used on the wiki and, if so, what said standard spelling is. If this has already been discussed could you please throw me a link to it? I would appreciate it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :American and US spelling and grammar are both used (see DA:SPELLING), although rogue is really only rogue. However, the wiki follows the same spelling in-game when referring to quests, items, etc. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) News on DAIII that might interest you Greetings D-Day. I'm one of the admins over at the Mass Effect Wiki, and I don't believe we've communicated before. I know I've communicated with Loleil and Tierrie before, but I don't recall if we've ever communicated. Since that is what I'm going on, and you are the most recently active admin, I'm just going to give you the spiel, along with what I found. I'm currently in college looking to get into the Game Design industry, and due to that, I get several emails a day from various sites about news related to the industry. Occasionally, if something comes up about a game series that I play, and I know the wiki about it, I'll pass that along. To that end, I got something in my GameSpot newsletter today that you might find interesting. Apparently BioWare make take a few leaves out of Skyrim’s book on how to make Dragon Age III. Ray Muzyka stated in the interview linked below that they are listening to the feedback by fans on DAII. The GameSpot article can be found here, with the original interview being linked here on Wired.com. Again, since you are the most recently active admin, I trust you know what to do with this as I don't know how news is done here. I hope you can find this useful for yourselves and I hope that we see DAIII being better in several respects to DAII. Personally, I want ME3 to come out quickly, but that's me. Also, how was Mark of the Assassin? I've been thinking about purchasing it, looking to start another DAII playthrough, and I'd rather get another opinion about it. Thanks in advance, and enjoy your (insert appropriate time of day here). Lancer1289 (talk) 02:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Lancer. I know very well who you are; I visit the Mass Effect wiki from time to time. :] :The news with Skyrim was noticed a while ago on the wiki (pretty sure it's somewhere in the forums), but I don't think it made the page news. I had considered posting it when the Wired article was out, but it seems to be just a way to generate buzz about Dragon Age and "appease" RPG fans (maybe?), rather than anything that's really news worthy in my opinion. Basically, PR rubbish to me, heh. I'm playing Skyrim (I succumbed to it!), and while I'm enjoying assassinating helping people out, I don't want to see a Skyrim Age or something. :I generally do not have high expectations with DLCs, but MotA was just alright—Legacy was better. Like a lot of players, I did not care about Tallis' character much (I have yet to watch Redemption), so her presence throughout the DLC was a big "meh". It doesn't add anything much of value in my opinion to the current Dragon Age II story. Lore wise, you get a bit of story for Qunari, but it did not made much of an impact to me since it is all about Tallis. However, there are some fun dialogues between companions and the introduction of a different gameplay (a stealth-like mission). If you really like the Dragon Age series, I would recommend it, since it makes Hawke's journey a little longer. Otherwise, I would pass on it, or wait until you can get it for a lower price or you have some points left around you don't know what to do with. I don't consider it an essential to the Dragon Age game series though, as opposed to Legacy or Stone Prisoner for Origins. :I hope DAIII will be better, but at this moment, I'm also more excited about ME3 at the moment since it's coming soon. I've been trying not to read too much spoilers about it. For me, Mass Effect was a surprise (I didn't have any expectations when I played it), so I'm trying to be "Mass Effect-free" for the next two months... which is going to be hard to avoid. :'D --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Talk & Sandal Thanks for that. I guess I was thrown off on King's page because I didn't see any posts on it. On the Redemption thing in the above exchange (unless you've already seen it) I must confess I did not care for Redemption one bit. It was underbudget and written way to quickly, and it shows. Badly. Also, it is every bit as discardable as MoA was. Untitled #5 hi im new here and im still figureing things out as far as useing this thing goes. My question is, how do you post on a forum topic? could you give me directions on how to do this --Wardensaint (talk) 22:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Simply click on "Edit" on the forum post where you want to add a new message. You may indent your message by typing : if you want to reply to a post specifically. :If you want to make a new topic instead, go to the forum space where you want to post a message (e.g., Forum:Game Discussion), and enter your new thread's topic thread in the appropriate field, and click on "Add new topic". A new page will appear with the formatting so that your forum thread will appear as intended. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #6 You're an asshole leave my morrigan post alone. I'm pretty sure it's true you scrotom licker :If you get easily defensive when your contributions are modified/removed, it may be in your best interests to not edit on wikis in general. Please see DA:CONDUCT on acceptable behavior on this wiki. :Regarding Morrigan, you may think it is true, but I personally think the trivia is completely trivial. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Aren't you a tough guy. 10,000 edits, have you even seen sunlight? stupid trolls >:| --According to some, heroic deaths are admirable things. I've never been convinced by this argument mainly because, no matter how cool, stylish, manly, or defiant you area at the end of the day you're also dead. Which is a little too permanent for my liking 22:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Navbox issue Experiencing a navbox issue at ACWiki and you're the first person I could think of for help. Do you know what's causing this? Thank you.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'''Vatsa]] (talk • Gentek) 20:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like it more or less got fixed (I'm not experiencing it on Monobook, Oasis, logged out and logged in). It's possible the Wikia server is just having some problem. If something looks like it has gone wrong, try purging it so the server updates the article. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 20:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah noticed after restarting the browser. Sorry for the trouble.. :) --[[User:Vatsa1708|'''Vatsa]] (talk • Gentek) 21:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Question(s) Hello! I am thinking to move the Somniari article to an article titled "Dreamer" because I think it's better to keep the main title in the "common" language and not in the elven one (while keeping a redirect of somniari to this article of course). What do you think? I am quite new to editing wiki stuff, so I am not sure if a user can delete an article. Also, this is how you create a redirect? Thanks in advance! :I don't see a problem with moving it. If someone does think it shouldn't, it'll be brought into discussion on the talk page after you have done it. If you are unsure, you can add on the Somniari article. :Assuming you are using the default skin, to move an article, click on "Edit > Rename". It will keep the history/contributions to the new article. It will automatically leave the page as a redirect. To create new redirects, it's #REDIRECT Name of the page. : is as a default sort key for categories, e.g., (even if the following don't make sense to do that) the "Dreamer" article would be categorized in all categories as "Somniari" instead of its article's name. If you wanted to do it for only one category, it'd be Somniari so it would categorize "Dreamer" normally as "Dreamer" in all categories except the Magic category. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #7 :Moved to User talk:Jiggle Daddy1988 photo problem hey, i'm new here and am having problems uploading photos, the one i uploaded keeps showing as white/blank and i can't seem to find a way to delete it. so it would be lovely if you could tell me what i'm doing wrong with the upload (i picked a screenshot from my bioware folder) and where i can delete it cos i kinda feel embarassed :shame: Taarna Hendrix (talk) 19:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Taarna :Don't worry about it. Your image actually works if you click on the full width one. It's just that for some odd reasons, screenshots taken directly from BioWare's engine will not upload properly on the wiki. You can however resave your image in GIMP or Photoshop, and it'll upload just fine. Alternatively, use Fraps to take a screenshot. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) wow, this was really fast! thanks, i'll try with photoshop and see how that goes =) Taarna Hendrix (talk) 19:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fenris article Hi) I made a lot of changes in the article by moving everything not romance-specific from the romance section to the involvement section, altering the wording and adding some information re his fate and the way he behaves during the Last Straw. Could you proofread it please to ensure that I've done nothing sinister? :) Asherinka (talk) 03:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've gone over the article and it looks definitely better than the previous edit: good job! :I think it can be improved further, but you do not have to do it (unless you want to). Ideally, the involvement and romance sections of the article should read less like a guide but more like an encyclopaedic article like most character pages (this can be rather hard to do for companions but is achievable). I think the Merrill article is a good starting point. The article is still good though. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Not to barge in here, but does this still need to be done? I know I had added a lot to certain romance pages and I would not mind fixing it. Xelestial (talk) 18:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes. It's mostly just rewriting to polish the article, so feel free to help. :] If you're more concerned about the mechanics on romancing instead, it's not what the pages are actually for (regardless of how other pages are actually written—the article's flow should read like you're reading a "book" rather than a walkthrough). The ideal is to keep the articles in-universe writing (depends on the section of the article, but "background" and "involvement" generally are), but keep the gameplay element elsewhere (/Approval, /Romance, or on Romance (Dragon Age II)—see Romance (Origins)). It's rather hard to do (well, in my opinion), but not impossible. It doesn't need to be like this, it's just the best way to present the information. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know I started writing the DLC sections for the Fenris and Anders page more "encyclopedic" Please let me know if what I've written there, and that style is appropriate. I don't know who started the gameplay guide style, but I know I contributed to it in as far as fixing errors where it was wrong, but truthfully I prefer the "involvement" style. Xelestial (talk) 18:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::When writing in-universe, referring to a DLC or a quest should be rewritten so the context is added instead. For example, (though not related to the DLCs section) rather than saying this "act" or whatever, the article should instead refer to the events themselves. It's not that it is completely wrong to state the quest or the DLC, it's, like I said, polishing. This makes it that the writing does not turn into a gameplay/lore mashup when it should instead be written in one style to keep the flow consistent. :::::Could you clarify what you mean by"involvement" style? Gameplay guide style is generally just what most people will do (including inserting "you" and sometimes "I"), so I think it's mostly a natural thing contributors do. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just realized that my opinions may be taken as this is how it must be done as if this is a policy, but this is my opinion and I may be completely wrong on how articles should be ideally written (the articles are still good even if it doesn't follow that style). It's just one writing style that I have adopted to keep the writing consistent, but I'll open a discussion on the forums to clarify this. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sorry I was vague, I meant the style that the Involvement section of say, the Anders article was done is the one I prefer, versus the Romance section gameplay guide style. I happen to agree with you, it's more like a work of fiction or a story then and imo, more enjoyable to read. I just hope we can one day get all the articles with a consistent style. I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks. Xelestial (talk) 19:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I've started the discussion here (you probably saw it). I also hope we can get articles to be more consistent, though it's pretty long to do. I generally avoided the companions page because it's a lot of work (I don't think I'm that efficient when it comes to writing :P I think writing is hard to be honest!). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for the link. And it can be difficult, especially when trying to collaboratively write with, well, the world. But you format like a boss. You were like a steamroller with the MoTA dialogue I remember. I just tried to wait until you were done to add more dialogue back then :P Xelestial (talk) 20:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Lol, that's a funny analogy. :D I do have some "quirks" though, like forgetting words or making tons of typos. :'] I recently started adding more since it's not complete (not sure how much is missing right now). But yeah, it's hard when more than two people edit the article at the same time. The worst nightmare for an editor is when you get an edit conflict I think! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually, speaking of two people editing an article, I could use some insight and help with the Anders page. I did a large edit to it earlier as you know and now Asherinka has edited my edit, and I disagree with some of their edits. I don't want to cause an edit war, but I don't have experience in how to handle this. I left my thoughts and points of why I thought some of my edits should remain in the Anders Talk page. I'm not looking for someone be right or wrong, I just have no idea what to do when two edits disagree and want to avoid conflict. I would appreciate a third eye and any help you can give on the issue. Xelestial (talk) 20:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You are right to address this on the talk page and notify the contributor. I've added my comments as well, though some of the items were left unanswered since I don't know about certain details on Anders. The best is to not continue editing the page until it's resolved through discussion (regardless who is "right" or "wrong"). There might be other people who want to add their two cents as well, so we shouldn't be too hasty with this. I may agree and disagree with certain things, but it doesn't mean we've reached a consensus to resolve this. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Merrill article I have a question: is there anything wrong in describing under what conditions a companion turns on you in Act 3? Namely: "However, Merrill initially refuses to help Hawke who sided with the templars if the quest Merrill, Friend or Foe? has not been completed and Hawke has 100% rivalry with Anders and has completed his personal quests (regardless of whether Anders himself is spared or killed). Later Hawke meets Merrill in the Gallows courtyard. If the Champion asks Merrill to join him/her at this point, Orsino questions whether Merrill would abandon her people. Merrill objects that Hawke is now "her people" and follows the Champion. Alternatively, if Hawke does not want Merrill at his/her side, she walks away; then she shows up with a group of other mages inside the Gallows and Hawke kills her in combat." Another user keeps deleting this fragment and writing in the comments that it is not needed since it is a walkthrough. I don't understand why is it a walkthrough in the first place, and why such information should be excluded. Judge us please) Asherinka (talk) 19:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's more the way it is worded for the first sentence that may read like a walkthrough, but I don't think it's wrong to include it since it is part of the story. This is one way to do it: :"Merrill initially refuses to help Hawke if she was not spoken to after being confronted by the Sabrae clan following Marethari's death, and if the Champion completed all of Anders' requests as a rival, regardless of his fate." :It's a rather long phrase, so it can be reworded further. I'm not sure how to word it to include the 100% rivalry though. The rest is good, although we use the singular "them" when referring to Hawke (see DA:PROTAGONIST). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you. I don't like the wording either, but I could not come up with anything better. Asherinka (talk) 20:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::D-day, tell something to NicKeL BreaD please, he deleted my edits again( *tired* This time he wrote in the comments: "Do not include other characters, and do not include very specific procedures; telling what to do to avoid this or make this happen. This is a storytelling. Try also not to write the exact dialogue; use synonyms." Seriously, I start thinking that the only reason behind this edit war is that he does not want this specific info on the wiki. Argh! I've also written to him here. Asherinka (talk) 16:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) This is my replacement of that paragraph: "However, if Hawke does not completely gain her respect, she initially refuses to help if Hawke sides with the Templars. She can be persuaded later on during the ceasefire at the Gallows courtyard. Otherwise, she meets the Champion again one last time, saddened by the fact that they are now enemies, fighting for their own beliefs." Why I wrote "... if Hawke does not completely gain her respect", is because I think Merrill, Friend or Foe? is not the '''ONLY quest that is crucial to gaining Merrill's loyalty. Other players say that it's A New Path, or Mirror Image. I need proof; that's why I keep erasing that part. I apologize, Asherinka, for the trouble. NicKeL BreaD Talk 15:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay and not being there, but I'm glad this worked out though. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #8 Hello! im new at the wiki... can u help me? im playing dragon age 2 reloaded. i just turned into the champion with my warrior hawke. and i have 130 gold.. i would like to know if its worth to buy the bardin's folly for 105 gold bardens folly gives: +2 strength +116 attack +58 defense +6% physical damage +3% attack speed should i buy it or should i save the gold for something more important? thank you! :Err, I don't want to give an opinion since I'm not really well informed regarding gameplay questions, sorry! I saw you posted on the forums though, so I hope you'll get an answer. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Abominations and enemy skills. I already said the same thing in Talk:Hunger abomination, but it remained unaswered for quite a long time, so I decided to ask it here: does this wiki actually need 4 separate pages for each generic type of abomination when the only difference between each type is in Triple Strike effect? They even LOOK exactly the same! Therefore I propose to redirect these stubs to the Abomination article and write a note about Triple Strike there. I also have a question about organising the enemy abilities of common enemies like Darkspawn. The Skills lists that we have now are inadequate, as persistent enemies like Genlocks have different skills on each area and a single list showing the sum of their skills from all areas(like in a Hurlock emissary page) makes them seem more powerful than they actually are. Instead, do we write their skills on each area in that area's page (like I had in the A Day for Celebration), or write them all in that creature's page under area sub-headings (i.e Genlock/Korcari Wilds/Berserk)? Thanks in advance. 4Ferelden (talk) 07:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this too, since I don't think there's a point to make tons of articles if it's going to be rather small just to make that note. In the future, you can tag the articles with , and then proceed with the merge if you're not getting any feedback (a week generally suffices for small articles—I personally tend to wait longer if it's a big change). If someone disagrees with it, it'll be brought on the talk page. :There isn't a a current "set" style for listing abilities, so it's at the editor's discretion for now. However, I'm not sure if we should always list their abilities on the walkthrough page since that sets a precedent for other quest pages or areas, which can become cumbersome. I think the best way to deal with this is to list on the creature page like you suggest. Arcane horror does it in a table (I personally don't think it should be in a table), while desire demon is listed as you suggested. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Consistency in the stories Hi) I need your advice again) Do we aim at writing a consistent story ignoring all the contradictions or do we point all the contradictions out? Talk:Anders#Amulets Asherinka (talk) 14:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hello again D-day. As I'm currently pondering bringing something up on the ME Wiki, I have found that our two affiliated wikis are using the very system that I want to bring up. When Wikia introduced the expanded Navigation system in October, I saw that it was implemented on several wikis, and I was hoping to get some feedback from you, and/or the other admins, here about how effective it is, how well it works, and has it really helped your wiki. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't use it since I've switched to Monobook before we implemented it here. However, the expanded navigation will become the default at some point (in a comment, it was scheduled for January—not sure what's happening), so you might as well start discussing how you want to use it. :We did not have a discussion when it was implemented (it was activated by Snfonseka, so you may ask him). We haven't gotten any complaints or feedback though, since I sort of shut down the discussion about the possibility to revert to the old navigation (since it was going to become the default navigation). King Cousland believed at that time it was a bit complicated for less experienced user (his opinion might have changed since that was a while ago). The only confusing question I got about the new skin was, "Where's the Wiki Activity button?" :In addition to more items and the accent (which may or may not be distracting by default—simply change the CSS so it's not as prominent), the Facebook "likes" gets hidden under the "Share" button with other options (this is a good thing in my opinion), though you don't save "space" for the title since it's replaced by the number of pages on the wiki (I think it's about the same). The talk button is a bit awkward though (no idea if you're allowed to modify it). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Can you delete this page, please? I have no rights to do so. Asherinka (talk) 17:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Done; thanks for reporting. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) And these ones... Betrayed from within, Andrew Reed and Nigerians. And do something with this user: XShad0wSn1p3r420x :) Asherinka (talk) 11:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) And this one 24.16.144.239. Asherinka (talk) 08:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) And two more 153.107.97.152 and Yaling520. Asherinka (talk) 09:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Trolls be slayed, this is done. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) 122.49.164.119 Asherinka (talk) 08:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) And 94.60.168.147 + this nonsense Asherinka (talk) 14:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Shapeshifter I removed much of the backstory for shapeshifting yesterday, mostly because it didn't make sense, and there was no source for it that could back it up. You added it back, and added a reference to another wiki that says the same thing, but I still fail to see the sense in Shapeshifting being present in any Circle, given the in-game codex articles and dialogue we hear about it. Further, I've yet to see anything that would prove these sources wrong. So I removed it again, simply because I believe the information to be flawed at best, erroneous at worse. If you wish to add it back, I'd at least appreciate an explanation as to why. Rathian Warrior (talk) 02:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :When you removed it, I thought it was because you thought it was some fan speculation or something, which is why I added the reference to the official wiki. I don't remember anything about it being mentioned in codex entries or in dialogues (I rarely read codex entries and I don't have a good memory on DA lore). However, since it's official information, could you point out why it is so wrong that it should be removed? :I'll like to point out that if you believe something should be removed on the wiki, you should add an explanation as well in the future (by either by adding an edit summary or on the talk page) so that it does not get reverted. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I see the issue. I rarely edit things on the wiki, so I was unaware of the etiquette involved. This particular passage, however struck me as particularly false, however, and I felt it needed addressing here are my main issues. First and foremost, the codex states clearly that the Templars look unfavorably on those who practice shapeshifting, and have taken efforts to stamp it out in areas where it has been found in the past (including, but not limited to, attacking Dalish and Chasind tribes, as well as launching raids into Llomeryn). Why, then would they freely allow it into their Circles? What's more, shapeshifting mages are very hard to control, because then literally anything alive in the tower could be a mage. Why would a knight commander subject his troops to such a hassle? While I have no doubt that in '''some tower somewhere there is someone who practices shapeshifting, I would struggle to accept the specialization being an accepted form of study in the Circles at large. Even if it were at one point, given the direction of things after DA2 and Asunder (tightening of the screws by the Templars) I'd assume this particular school would be one of the first things to be sanctioned. Another issue is the choice of animals that the passage mentions. When would a mage ever get a chance to study a wildcat, bear, or bird enough to turn into one of them? Learning a form is a very arduous and time-consuming process, and most mages do not have the freedom to leave the tower. Further, why would any Fereldan become a wildcat? As far as we know, there are no wildcats in Ferelden, and yet the passage states this is one of the most common forms assumed? What's more, Wolves are completely ignored, and as we both know wolves are very common in Ferelden, and yet apparently the Fereldan style of shapeshifting ignores them completely. I believe this further calls into question the passage's validity and credibility, and so I removed both paragraphs because they simply don't ring true. I hope this clears up your understanding of the issue. Rathian Warrior (talk) 02:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds fair enough. Thanks for taking the time to clear this up. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 02:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry to interfere, but if both Irving and Orsino have books on blood magic, why does it surprise you that somebody would study shape-shifting in the Circles?) We know all too well that Cicle mages do many things they are officially not allowed to. At least it makes sense to me. I would retain the fragment in the article if there is some clear proof. Asherinka (talk) 08:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it's more because the content removed from the article implied that shapeshifting is acceptable within the Circle, while it really isn't from my understanding. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Quick wiki question. Is there any permanent way to disable following a page after editing it? I'm not a fan of email clutter. Tommyspa (talk) 06:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :First, change the settings in your , under "Email". Simply uncheck the boxes under "Follow pages I..." and "Email me when...". :If there's a page you want to follow for a bit, but no longer want to for whatever reason: :* Default skin, click on "follow" on the user (you may have to add it—click on "Customize" and add "Follow"). :* Monobook: simply click on "Follow" at the top of the page. :To remove all your current followed pages, go to your ("Watchlist" for the toolbar on the default skin; else, on Monobook, it'll be in the dropdown menu, "my watchlist"). Remove the pages you do not want anymore depending on whichever options you prefer to use (the raw or normal list). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 06:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) HA! Thank you I really appreciate it. Tommyspa (talk) 06:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Another question Hello again, I am wondering if it is important to create an article about the Stone, the thing that the dwarves embrace. There are many references to it in both games and probably in the books too. Viktoria Landers (talk) 10:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Of course. There's a bit about it on dwarves, so you may start the article with sentences borrowed from that page. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Character pages & titles We have articles like First Enchanter Irving, Senior Enchanter Sweeney and Ser Karras, but we don't have articles "First Enchanter Orsino", "Senior Enchanter Rhys" or "Ser Thrask". I think we should remove titles from names of all character articles, so that it is simly "Irving", "Sweeney", "Karras" etc. What do you think about it? Asherinka (talk) 11:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think you should suggest it over the forums since that would be a big change as it would set a precedent to keep this consistent. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok) Asherinka (talk) 19:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Developer Codes I was wondering if codes for certain items like this should have a place in infobox templates. It could help to make said item pages cleaner, as some have an entire heading devoted to a single code. --The Milkman | I always . 09:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :There's already a parameter for this; use item_id. The section for the item code can be removed. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 13:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The Silent Grove spoiler tag Hi D, sorry for being a creeper, but I saw this discussion on Tierrie's talk page, and wondered if I could be terribly cheeky and ask if there's been any progress with the tag for the Silent Grove? 23:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, forgot about that. I'll create the tag soon. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Isabela Is it viable at all? Someone added it recently, I would delete it... Asherinka (talk) 23:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's s bad use of categories (it's like using categories for tags). The category hasn't been created, so I'll be removing them soon. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Fanart We discussed that one must not include links to fanart in any circumstances. Do these pictures count as such? Another user just uploaded them. Nicolas, Julien. If they do, please remove them) Asherinka (talk) 13:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :While there are no policies regarding fanarts, you are free to undo the changes or removing fanarts from pages when you see them (like I did with the links). It's like removing a picture because you think it's either inappropriate for the article or because it's a bad picture (due to lightning, bad angle, low resolution, etc.) If some is against that, you can just explain why. Making it a policy (as suggested on recent discussions) will speed up everything though. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, I realize that I can do it myself, but the user who uploaded the pictures simply deleted my and another user's comments from her talk page without replying so I thought it would be wise if someone else did it to avoid a potential conflict :) Thank you) Asherinka (talk) 18:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, there's no problems with removing any comments from their own talk pages (it is allowed)—it may be a problem if it's on your talk page, unless they wanted to retract a comment. I take it that the user has read the messages and simply don't want to see them anymore on their talk page. Hopefully, this won't be an issue! --'''D. (talk · ) 19:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Commander Shepard Plays Dragon Age Hello again D-Day. As I was just browsing the internet today, I came across this article and I figured that you might find it interesting. Up to you guys what you want to do with it. I think it is a good laugh myself and might explain a few things. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC)